Uh Oh!
by Janice.99
Summary: Usui's feelings for Misaki isn't as solid as it was before. Well, not until he met someone that has the same bad temper, black hair, and job as Misaki. And it is only in a few weeks that Usui will be heading back to Japan!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic on "Kaichou wa maid sama"! yay! **

**In case you don't know, i do not own the characters of this story, except for the story line, and the new unknown characters which i will introduce later. Thanks! **

**Japan**

Misaki is getting chills down her spine. Usui was in America, and was going to come back to Japan next week. Signing for the long wait, Misaki looks around the Maid Latte. It was practically empty except for the aura of the three idiots.

"What's up Misaki san? Why do you look so gloomy?" Erika say, poking her head out of the kitchen.

Misaki shook her head, and looked at the phone in her hands. There were no new messages, and miss calls. "Nothing. I just feel weird."

Erika smiles and came out of the kitchen, and pulled the nearby chair out, and sat on it. "Missing him huh?"

Immediately, Misaki knew who she was talking about. Blushing heavily, she says, "No way! Why would I miss that perverted alien?" she takes a seat next to Erika, and then starts to fidget with her nails.

"Don't worry! You'll see him soon. In a week that is!"

"I don't miss him!"

"Sure you don't!" Erika says sarcastically. "But that isn't what you should be worrying about. Usui Kun is HOT! And I bet you that in America, there will be numerous girls chasing after him."

Misaki shakes and says, "I know him. Usui won't do that. He isn't that type of person. He will never betray me like that!"

Erika glances at Misaki and makes the "umm hum" noise.

Deeply in Misaki's heart, she was already anxious. _Why is she feeling like this? Was she lying to herself?_

Erika stood up, and brushes her apron. "Good thing you trust him." Then she walks back into the kitchen. The three idiots were folding flower origamis.

Misaki takes a glance at the Maid Latte clock hanging on the wall. It reads – 7:30. She stands up, and then walks to the changing room in the back.

**America**

Usui stares down at his cell phone. _Should i call her? Would she think i'm annoying?_ Finally, he puts the phone down, and picks up his room phone.

" (Hello? I would like some pasta please. Can you send it to room 223? Thanks.)" Then he hangs up the phone.

Usui sees his cat pawing at the carpet. He carefully sneaks behind it, and grabbed it. The annoyed cat screeched a loud meow, and struggles to scratch Usui. Usui laughs, and tickles the poor cat.

_Knock Knock _ Someone was pounding at the door.

" Room service!" A female voice calls impatiently.

Usui signs and placed his cat on the sofa, and walks to the door. Swinging the door open, he sees a black haired girl in a maid outfit.

" Misaki san?" Usui questions.

The girl looks up and looks at Usui weirdly?

" I am not this 'Misaki' you're talking about. Now take your food, and bye-bye!" The black haired girl says angrily, shoving the plate of pasta at Usui. Then she storms down the hallway with her cart.

Usui looks at the bad tempered girl. _Damn! She seriously does look like Misaki san. _He takes one more glance at the black haired girl who was already pounding on the door down the hall, and then closes the door.

Usui sits down on his sofa, and picks up his phone. He scrolls his contact, and clicks on Misaki's name. Usui puts the phone against his ear, while the loud rings rang against his ear.

" Hey Misaki san! Do you miss me?" Usui says, cooing.

" Hey perverted alien from outer space! Why have you not been contacting me? You embarrassed me in front of Erika san!" Misaki's loud tempered voice screams through the phone.

Smirking, Usui says, " Don't worry my girlfriend, i will be back in no time! Be sure to hug me when you see me!"

" Baka Usui!"

Usui already knew that Misaki was blushing like crazy.

" Oh yeah, Misaki san, do you happen to have many siblings, or relatives that look exactly like you?"

" Relatives? No... Not that i know of... What happened?"

" Nothing, i just happen to have a maid that looks exactly like you for my family."

" Oh... What is her name? I can go ask my mom later."

" Sorry, i forgot to ask."

" Don't worry about it! Well, be sure to contact me before your return." Misaki says softly.

" Sure!" Usui says and then he hangs up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Japan**

Misaki sits up from her bed, and rubs her eyes. She sees her phone lying on top of her bedside drawer. Leaning forward, she takes a glance of her screen. There were still no messages or phone calls from Usui since their last chat yesterday. _ Usui, you baka and lier! You promised me!_

Once she had that thought, her phone makes a _beep_ noise. It was a new message from Usui. Smiling, Misaki picks up her phone, and opens the flap to view the message. It read: Hey Misa Chan! If you miss me already, be sure to contact me! And see? I am doing what I promised :) Misaki smiles, and then closes the phone.

There is a soft knock on her door. Misaki places her phone on the table, and then calls, "Come in!"

Suzuna pokes her head in, and says, "Nee Chan! Come eat breakfast!"

"Alright! I'll be down in a minute." Misaki says, while slipping on her comfy pink rabbit slippers.

In the kitchen, Misaki pulls out her chair, and sits on it. Her mom is cutting up lettuce while Suzuna stares at her.

"What? Do I have a bed had?" Misaki asks, patting her head.

Suzuna shakes her head, and picks up her lettuce sandwich while saying, "Nee Chan? Is Usui Onii chan going to become my brother in law?"

Misaki looks at the innocent Suzuna, and says blushing, "What are you talking about Suzuna? Even mom wouldn't approve!"

" Misaki, I like Usui. I think he will make a great match for you in the future." Misaki's mom says behind Suzuna. "Why? You don't like him?"

"No! It's its st-st-il too early for that!" Misaki says stuttering and blushing deeply. "Oh yeah! It's time to go to school! See ya guys!" She says, getting up from her chair, and rushing out the door.

"Mom, Misaki likes Usui Onii Chan right?" Suzuna asks, turning to face her mom.

"Of course! Don't they make a good match?" Their mom says smiling.

Usually, Misaki would bump into Usui on the way to work, but today, she feels especially lonely. The gleaming summer heat stones down on her skin, drilling her. Misaki kicks the rocks on the pavement as she walks to Maid Latte. Remembering Usui's message, she takes out her phone from her pocket, and starts to type: Hey! I'm bored! Cheer me up!" Then she clicks send. And then shoves her phone back into her pocket. Misaki feels the knot that was tightening her stomach before loosen.

Finally, when she arrived at Maid Latte, she takes out her phone again, and checks her inbox. Still, there were no messages. Or miss calls. Misaki signs and the pushes open the back door of Maid Latte to begin working.

**America**

Usui slips on his gray sweater, and then his shoes. Finally, he opens his room door, and locks the door behind him. As he is walking down the empty hallway, mental thoughts start to flow in. _Who was that Misaki-like girl? Is she related to Misaki? Why does she look so identical to Misaki? What is her name? _When he arrived at the elevator, he stops, and then glances at his wrist watch. 9:30.

When the elevator made a _ding _noise, the doors slowly slide open. To his surprise, he sees the Misaki-like girl. When she saw him, she glares at Usui, and the crosses her arms. _This is my chance._ Usui walks into the elevator, presses the 4th floor, and then stands beside her.

"Good morning." He says, smiling, and holding his hand out.

The Misaki-like girl ignores him, and presses the 3rd floor annoyed.

Not acknowledging Misaki-like girl's rudeness, he inches closer, and asks, "Hey! What is your name?"

Misaki-like girl moves away from Usui and mumbles, "Tahanzo Miho"

Usui nods, and moves back. After a moment of silence, the elevator makes a _ding_ sound and the opens to the fourth floor. Usui walks out, blindly waving bye.

When the door closed, Usui stops walking, and then repeated to himself._ Tahanzo Miho. Tahanzo Miho._ He reaches into his pocket for his phone, but it wasn't there. _I must have left it upstairs. _When Usui is about to go back, Gerard was walking towards him.

"Yo! There is going to be a meeting on the 3rd floor. You are expected to be there." Gerard says, and then turns around to walk the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Usui calls out.

Gerard stops walking, but does not turn around. "What? Hurry up and speak! I don't have all day!"

"I am wondering, is Tahanzo Miho related to Misaki san?"

"Who? Tahanzo Miho? She just started working here three days ago. We don't have personal information like that. Ask her yourself!"

Then Gerard continues to walk, not waiting for Usui's next question. Usui turns to look out the window, and sees Tahanzo san taking out the garbage in her black and white maid outfit. When she looked up, their eyes met for a split second, and the Tahanzo turns away._Oh how I wish Misa Chan was here. Then I don't have to be stressed over this._ Usui looks away from the window, and starts toward the room where the meeting is held.


	3. Chapter 3

**Japan**

All day, Misaki is serving dishes after dishes to her customers. Her back and hair is already soaked with sweat.

" Misaki chan! Can you help me carry this over to the locker room?"

" Sure! No problem!" Misaki says wiping away the sweat that was running down her forehead as she carried the heavy load.

" Thanks Misaki chan"

As Misaki placed the boxes on the bleachers in the locker room, on her locker, she hears a _beep beep_ noise. _Oh! Maybe it's a reply from Usui! _ She quickly rushes to her locker, and opens it. She slashes around until her hands landed on her cellphone.

Misaki opens the flap, and on the screen, there is a message from Usui saying: The girl's name is Tahnazo Miho. Ask your mom if she knows anything about her. If you miss me, give me a call!

Before Misaki could type a reply, Hinata walks into the locker room with his bag of candy and bread.

Hinata stares at Misaki, and then at her phone. After doing that for about 5 times, finally, he spoke.

" Misaki San, is that a message from Usui?"

" Yeah, he's coming back soon," Misaki says, feeling the sweat forming on her palm.

" Oh, alright." Hinata says, scratching his head. "Hope everything's alright." Then he leaves he locker room.

_Poor Hinata... _

Misaki looks at her phone, and types a reply: Like I would! You alien from outer space! And also, I'll go ask my mom when I get home later."

" Girly! Help with the customers!" Satsuki calls.

Misaki puts her phone back into her locker, and rushes out the locker room.

**America**

Usui Knicks in the door of the office.

"Come in!" A stern male's voice says.

As Usui turns the doorknob, and pushes open the door, he spots his gramps at the head of he big, wooden oval shaped table. Next to him is Gerard, along with the rest of the workers. Usui takes a seat next to Gerard.

" Usui, I have a request for you" Usui's gramps says.

" What?"

" I need you to delay for flight that was suppose to be 3 weeks from now to a month and a half. We are very busy so we need as much help as we can get."

Usui stares at his Gramps with shock. "A month and a half? That's too long!"

" What difference does it make? You probably just want to leave earlier so that you can see that girlfriend of yours right?"

Usui sees the satisfitation on Gramp's face. He knew that everything he said was true. He did want the three weeks to go by faster so that he could see Misa Chan but now, that's not possible.

" Alright then. I'll think about it." Usui mumbles, turning away from his Gramps. _I know Gramps doesn't like me, but this is totally not fair! When I agreed to come here in the first place, it wasn't even more than a month!_

" Ok. Now let's begin the meeting." Gramps says, folding his hands in front of him. Gerard's face showed no sign of pity or satisfactory. He just stares ahead, and waiting for what Gramps had to say.

Usui sits back, and crosses his arms. Until the meeting is over.

When it was time to conclude the meeting, Gramps says," ok. That's it for today. If anyone have any suggestions, be sure to share with us." Usui pushes his chair back as he stands up. _I need to contact Misa Chan immediately. _

When Usui leaves the office, he stands to wait for the elevator. _Shoo shoo shoo Usui turns to to see _Tahanzo pushing her cart next to him.

" Hey. I am Usui Takuma" Usui says, with his hands in his pocket.

Tahanzo glares at Usui and says, " I don't care we you ae. Guys are the worst! They all try to make girls fall under their curse, and then make them cry at the end."

_Whoa she acts exactly how Misa Chan would act towards all guys in the beginning! _Usui smiles, and then turns away. _I wonder if she was ever the president of her school. _

_" _Do you have a problem with me? Why are you always asking me questions? I don't know you!" Tahnazo says, pushing her cart into he elevator when it arrived.

" No. It's just that you look just like my girlfriend." Usui says, following behind her.

When they both are in the elevator, they both reach for the 12th floor button. Tahanzo could feel the warm touch on his skin. She quickly draws her hand back, and wiped them on her apron.

Usui smirks, as he presses his floor button. Before he could say anything weird, he stops. _Am I flirting with her? Why do I feel satisfied when I touched her? _Usui clears his throat as he looks at the deeply blushing Tahanzo.

_Oh no! Not already! It's only 2 days have I seen this man! I'm supposed to hate him! _Tahanzo thought franticly. She starts to shake._ Bing! _The evaluator doors opens to the 12th floor. Tahanzo draws her hands toward the cart. She quickly pushes her cart out the door, without glancing back at Usui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Japan**

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Misaki calls out to her pinked haired friend, Sakura.

"Bye!" Sakura says, waving goodbye.

Misaki neatly tuck her notebooks, and pencil case in her bag. As she gets up, she reaches into her pocket, and takes out her phone. _I wonder what Usui is doing right now..._She flips open her phone, and dials Usui's number. _I still have 15 minutes till I go to Maid Latte._ With her phone ringing against her ear, her face starts to grow hot. She starts to feel warm around her neck.

"Hello? Is this Ayuzawa san?" Usui questions.

"Baka Usui! Of course it's me! Why? Were you expecting someone else?"

"No my Misa Chan! I'm just surprised! I've never gotten a call from you since I came to America."

Misaki blushes and says, "I've been really busy." Her palm is starting to grow sweaty.

"Alright then! When I get back, you owe me a night or two alone. Then I will forgive you.' Usui says, chuckling.

Misaki blushes incredibly, and she screams, "Baka Usui from outer space! You perverted alien!" She could already imagine him smirk his perverted smirk.

"Oh yeah, that being said, i have some bad news." Usui's tone starts to get serious.

"What's wrong? Did something horrible occur in America?" Misaki says worriedly.

Usui sighed, and then clears his throat. " My Grandfather needs my help here in America. So I might have to-" He said mid sentence.

"What?! You're not coming back yet?" Misaki says, cutting him off. She grips her phone, afraid that it might slip because of shock.

"I'm sorry" Usui says with hurt tone. "I'll try to finish the work here as fast as possible."

Misaki slowing felt the panic rising in her. "Um, but you're no meeting anyone else beside me right?"

Usui chuckles, and says," well of course not! Well, if you count Tahanzo San..."

"Who's Tahanzo San?" Misaki asks. Rage is slowly burning her inner organs.

"Oohhh... Misa chan is _jealous!" Usui says. _

"I'm serious. Who is she?"

"Don't worry! She's just the girl that looks like you" Usui says with a sigh.

"That girl? Oh yeah! I forgot to ask my mom!"

"Her name is Tahanzo Miho." Usui informs.

"Alright. I'll ask my mom." Misaki says.

"Ok by Ayusawa San!" Usui says

Misaki closes her phone flap, and then shoves it in her skirt pocket. She grabs her bag, and the school documents, and then left the classroom.

**America **

Usui smiles after he hung up. _Misa chan is jealous! _He chuckles, and the places his phone on his table. _Ah! I'm hungry! Haven't eaten for a while. _He stood up for his bed, and went to the telephone. The clock reads 10:20 pm. _Hopefully there are still people awake to make me some food. _He picks up the phone, and fails the kitchen.

After the second ring, a female's voice spoke. "This is the kitchen. How may I help you?"

"(sorry to bother you, but I would like some potato patties and some grilled chicken. Along with a sprite)" Usui says, thinking of his growling stomach, "(and also, please put burgers to the order)."

"(Mr. Please tell me your room number)" She asks.

"(Room 223)" Usui replies.

"It's you again?" The girl says in Japanese with a harsh tone. "Why are the one always holding up everything I do? I can't even get a good night sleep without getting interrupted by you!" She practically screamed at him with all the energy left in her.

_Oh what temper! _Usui clears his throat, and then asks," Are you Tahanzo San?"

Miho made a _hymp_ noise.

"Alright then. Tahanzo San, please bring me my food." Usui orders calmly.

_Doo Doo Doo _Miho already hung up the phone.

Usui signs as he puts the telephone back into its charger. After surfing the web for 15 minutes, there is a knock on he is door. Usui gets up, and walks toward the door. _Growl_ his stomach growled for the 15th time. Looking through the peephole, there was Miho waiting impatiently with her cart and his food. Usui first unlock his first lock, then his second, and then, finally, his third. When he opened the door, Miho stood there with her arms crossed and glaring at him.

"Here's your food." She said, stacking the orders one by one on her arm, and then shoving it at him. "Next time, don't order so late. None of the cooks were awake, so I tried my best trying to get what you wanted."

Usui takes the orders, and then says, "Thanks a lot! I'm starving!" He gave her a quick grin, and then when he was about to turn around, and go back into his room, he saw it. On the ankle of Miho's leg was a fresh burnt. It looks like it was at its limit, and is about to burst.

"You're injured. Come in! I'll help you get it treated." Usui says, pushing the door wider for her to enter.

"No its fine. I will treat it myself." Miho says, gripping the handle of her cart till her knuckles turn white.

_It probably hurts a lot. _With his free hand, Usui grabs Miho's wrist, and then yank her into his room. When he closed the door, he locks the three locks before putting down his food. Usui drags Miho to his living room, and opens the rich-brown cabinet, and takes out the white first aid kit box with the red cross sticker on it.

"Sit." Usui orders Miho, letting go of her wrist. Miho takes a seat on the sofa, and waits for Usui's next order.

"How did this happen?" Usui asks, rubbing the alcohol pad on the burnt.

"When I was grilling the chicken, I accidently drop the potato patties on it when I tried to take it out of the microwave." Miho says, flinching from the alcohol.

Usui stops rubbing, and the turns to look at her._ She is just like Ayuzawa san. Only cares about others, and not herself._ Usui slowly lift his free hand to her red, blushing cheeks, and then slowly touch the soft skin.

Miho was so surprised that she pulls away, and turns to look the other way. Realizing what he just did, Usui pulls back, and then mutters a "sorry."

"Usui I have never done this before, so if I'm doing this wrong, please forgive me." Usui says, pointing at the injury, which is now wrapped in gauze.

In the corner of her lips, Miho cracks a smile. Thinking of what he had done two minutes ago, she stood up, and says, "Its fine. Thank you."

Usui smiles at the red girl, and says, "My pleasure." He puts back the unused materials and place the neatly in the kit.

"Its gg-e-e-tin-g la-t-e. I ne-ed to g-e-tt g-o-ing." Miho says, stuttering.

Usui stands, up and asks, "Do you need me to help you get to your room?"

"No it-s alr-ig-ht." Miho says, starting for the door. Usui follows behind. He helps her unlock the three locks, and opens the door for her. Miho walks out while Usui stood in the doorway.

"Thanks again." Miho says, without turning around.

Usui smiles and says, "Thanks for you too. For bringing me my orders at a time like this." Usui closes the door gently, while Miho pushes her cart to wait for the elevator.

**Miho's POV**

Miho walks down the hallway alone. When she stops to wait for the elevator, she suddenly starts to blush madly, thinking of what had just happened in Usui's room. _What is wrong with me? Why am I behaving like this? _The elevator door slides open, after making a _ding_ noise. Miho pushes her cart in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Japan**

"Mom, do we have any relatives that look exactly like me?" Misaki asks her mom.

"Not that I know of."

"In America, Usui said that he saw someone that looked exactly like me." Misaki explains.

"Oh really? What's her name? I'll go ask around."

"Her name is Tahanzo Miho."

"Ok. Here, eat some. Your sister won it in a raffle." Misaki's mom said, placing the plate of macaroons on the table.

Misaki took one, and ate one without hesitance. "Mom do you know her?"

"I'm not sure Misaki, I get back to you as soon as i give that man a call." Misaki's mom says, biting into an orange macaroon.

"Alright!" Misaki says as she stood up. "I have to start on my homework now."

Misaki's mom nods as she takes another macaroon from the plate.

_Hmmn... Tahanzo Miho huh? _

She walks over to the telephone, and dialed his number. "I'm just going to get straight to the point. Did Misaki happen to have an identical twin i don't know about?" After that man on the other side said something, Misaki's mom brought the phone closer to her ear.

"What?! How dare you? Not only did you abandon us, but you also did THAT?!" Misaki's mom screamed into the phone.

Misaki's mom took a seat. She is starting to get a headache. She rubbed her temples, and took a deep breath.

"Misaki is wondering about it. She came to me just a while ago saying that there is a girl in America that looked exactly like her. Her name is Tahanzo Miho." Misaki's mom slowly explains. After a moment of silence, she responded,"Too bad. You brought this upon yourself. Now you have to deal with the consequences yourself." Then she hung up the phone.

_My poor daughter. She is going to hate him forever now if she finds out about it..._


	6. Chapter 6

**America**

"Mr. Usui, there will be a dinner with your grandfather and your brother in the dining room in thirty minutes. So please be there on time." An attendant says through Usui's phone.

"Sure." Usui said before he hung up.

_I miss Misa-chan... Have to stay here for a while..._

_Knock Knock _

Usui unlocks his locks, and opened the door. Standing there is Miho.

"Yes? What are you doing here?" Usui asks, leaning against his door.

"I'm here to deliver your ordered watch." She said slightly grumpily, and slightly relief , bringing the watch to view.

"Oh! Yeah... Thanks." Usui said, reaching for the green box. His soft skin moved ever to smoothly against Miho's.

Miho blushed, and quickly pulled back. _She is just like Misa-chan. Her face is as red as a ripened tomato. _

"Um... Michael said that you will be having dinner with your grandfather and brother in a little while. And your grandfather said not t be tardy." Miho reminds him.

"I know. Thanks." Usui says, before closing the door. Miho nods, and quickly walked away.

Usui looks down at his watch. 8:30. _15 minutes left. I have to start wrapping this watch as a gift to my Misa-chan. _

Usui walks over to his desk, and pulled open the wooden drawer. In there was a neatly, organized was the white gift wrapper that says: Usui and Misa-chan forever. Usui smiles, and puts the watch on the table. He took the white gift wrapper, and start to carefully wrap it.

By the time he was done, it was time to leave for the dinner, so he placed the watch aside, and went down stairs.

The room was glamourous when Usui pushed open the golden handle. Lights stoned brightly and it seems to welcome him saying: Hello young master, please have a seat and enjoy dinner with us!

Usui greeted his Grandfather, and sat down on the soft cushioned chair. They ate in silence. Then finally, Usui's Grandfather spoke up. "Lillian is the daughter of my friend. She is mature and beautiful." He says, while cutting steak on his plate.

Usui places his knife and fork down. "What are you planning?" He asks coldly. "Is this an arranged marriage?"

His Grandfather chuckled, and says, "Usui. You know better than to let that young lady i saw last time enter into this family."

"She's fine the way she is. I never asked for an arranged marriage." He says

"I'm not saying this is an arranged marriage. I just want you to try dating her. She is very suitable for you. Unlike that girl."

Usui keeps on a neutral face as he storms out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Japan**

"Mom, where's my towel?" Misaki asks her mom, poking her head into the kitchen.

Misaki's mom slowly wipe away the falling tears, and turn to face her daughter. "It's in your room darling." She said, trying to hold in her tears.

Misaki could see the reddening of her mom's eyes. She walked over to her mom, and sat down next to her. Holding her mom's shaking hand, she asks, "Mom, what happened? Why are you crying?" She asked.

Her mom quickly pat her cheeks, and manages a smile at her concerned daughter. Misaki stared at her mom. It had been quite a while since her mom had shedded a tear. And that was when her dad left when she was younger.

"Misaki, come. We've got to talk." Misaki's mom says.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asks her mom.

"Recently, when you asked me if we are related to anyone named Tahanzo Miho…" Her mom started. "As a matter fact, we are." She finished.

Misaki looked at her mom in confusion and then a smile broke across her face. She says, "Seriously? Then who is she? Is she my cousin?"

Misaki's mom shook her head sadly, and let her head drop slightly. "She's your older sister." She said.

Misaki's smile slowly slipped off her face. "What are you saying? I thought i was the oldest child in the family."

Misaki's mom sighed, and says, "Your father knew i had identical twins, and hid it from me."

"What? How is that even possible?" Misaki asks. Her mind was filled with questions. "What did he did that?"

"He was able to get the doctors in his side. He told me that he hid it from me because he didn't want me to be too stressful." She said in replience.

Misaki slumped herself against her chair, and started to let the new information sink into her brain. _I have an older identical sister...And she there in America with Usui… What should i do? _

Misaki's mom patted Misaki on the shoulders, and starts to get up from her chair. She understood the pressure and position her daughter is in. She knows that her daughter would only blame that man…

"Mom." Misaki calls.

"What is it?"

"Then is that girl's name Tahanzo Miho? Isn't she part of this family?"

"Well, your father told me that Tahanzo Miho isn't her real name. She just uses that name for work."

"Then what's her real name?"

"Ayuzawa Lillian."

Misaki nodded her head, and looked around the kitchen. "Why is she in America?"

Misaki's mother sighed once again, and said, "She was adopted by a rich family in America."

Misaki got up from her seat, and let the room. _That old man is sooo dead! Why is it always him my family a hard time? Who does he think he is?_


End file.
